


A Midnight Dip

by pacificnewt



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Pool Sex, Voyeurism, first time (for them), handjobs, newt has a praise kink if you squint, pool jet masturbation, poor boys just need a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacificnewt/pseuds/pacificnewt
Summary: in which newt gets off on a pool jet and hermann sees the whole thing





	A Midnight Dip

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ya filthy animals
> 
> this is the first thing i’ve written in a long time and also the first time i’ve written actual smut i am.....so sorry

Being a scientist of such high regard meant a lot of travelling. For Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb, that also meant visiting various shatterdomes around the world to share their notes and research. While Newt didn’t much like to be cooped up in one place for so long, the endless back-and-forth was doing a number on him. He was tired, more on edge than usual, and he hadn’t gotten off in  _days_.

 

His midnight decision to leave his hotel room wasn’t a conscious one. Newt was so accustomed to staying in PPDC-issued quarters like the ones in Hong Kong when nights ran late and he couldn’t muster the strength to get himself home that staying in a hotel this time was almost a luxury. It was a nice establishment too, real big, fancy, a little intimidating. Newt’s room, connected to Hermann’s, had a nice bathtub he easily could have taken a quick soak in, but Newt had his sights set on something a little bigger: a night dip in the pool.

 

It was half past twelve and he figured that it was closed so he’d have to do a little bit of sneaking around. It wasn’t like the security was crawling around the building, so he wouldn’t get caught, right? Newt was exhausted but couldn’t find it in him to sleep, so he whistled as he pulled his swim shorts on, hauled a towel over his shoulder, and slinked out the door.

 

He figured there was no need to tell Hermann; he was probably fast asleep or so deep into a book that he’d miss it if the fire alarm went off. Besides, even though they were in separate rooms, Newt felt as if he never spent any time away from Hermann. Not that he minded.

 

Once he made it down the hallway it was easy from there. Newt managed to slide his way out of the building and out onto the concrete surrounding the pool gate. There was nobody outside and most lights from the building looked to be off. _Great_ , Newt thought,  _alone time_.

 

He quickly skidded over to the gate and started unfastening the lock before he then invited himself inside and threw his towel on the first available pool chair he saw. Newt pulled his loose white t-shirt off and left it near the towel as well, then carefully removed his glasses, leaving him clad in nothing but his swim trunks that were an obnoxious shade of green.

 

Newt made his way to the ladder and dipped his feet in. Not too warm, not too cold. The air around him had a strange stickiness, strangely humid but not hot, per se. He sunk lower and lower while he descended the stairs and then dunked his head under when he was sufficiently submerged.

 

Newt brought his head back up to break the surface and he smiled. It had been a long time since he had any moment to himself for relaxation, but here he was, enjoying some well-deserved alone time. The scientist went under again and moved his limbs to propel himself through the water in the thick blackness of the night.

 

Eventually Newt’s arms grew tired and he figured that he would laze by the edge for some time. He found a nice, comfortable spot where could rest his arms along the ground, situated right in front of a pool jet.

 

The sensation of water being blasted at his lower back was one that Newt could certainly get used to. He tilted his head back and his mouth fell parted, humming an open-mouthed tune. His hips twinged and he turned around suddenly, letting the jet push against his groin. The pressure suddenly pulled a deeper, less innocent noise out of him.

 

 _Has it really been so long since I got some that I’m gonna get off to this? Oh, what the hell._  Newt was too desperate to be embarrassed with himself now, especially since nobody else was around.

 

He started rolling his hips against the stream of water, feeling his swimsuit start to get uncomfortably tight. Newt’s eyes almost rolled back into his head at how much he was being pleasured by just some pool water. His lips whined and soft moans caught in his throat. He found himself choking on something that sounded like “Hermann”.

 

Newt’s eyes were shut tight, his hands gripping the side of the pool so hard his knuckles went white, his pelvis thrusting against the jet of the pool. “Fuck, oh, jesus— oh, _Hermann_ ,” he breathed quickly. He was too tired to think about the name rolling off his tongue, he just let it happen.

 

“Mm,” Newt bit at his lips, but couldn’t stifle the moaning and groaning that came from deep in his chest. He kept hard at his work, his shorts only getting tighter. “Right there, yes, God yes! Hermann—“

 

“Yes, Newton?”

 

Newt’s eyes snapped open. He looked forward to see a pair of shoes and the bottoms of pajama pants. He trailed upward to see the head of a familiar cane, an even more familiar hand gripping it. A little further upward and goddammit— Hermann Gottlieb.

 

“S-Shit, dude! What did you— how did you—“

 

“Hush,” Hermann hissed. He cocked an eyebrow down at Newt, who was furiously trying to hide his erection underwater.

 

“How long have you–?”

 

“Long enough,” Hermann mumbled before starting to slide his pajama pants off. Newt watched with wide eyes, bewildered and confused while Hermann then set his cane down and eventually added his shirt to the heap. He slid into the pool from the edge in nothing but his boxers.

 

“What are you doing?” Newt’s voice was shakily wafting over the water. Hermann dipped his hands under and brought them back up to wet his hair and push it back on his head.

 

“Would you like help or not?” Hermann gestured to Newt’s hands over his crotch. A small smile crept over his lips when Newt flushed a whole new shade of pink.

 

All it took was a small, choked _please_ for Hermann to close their distance, pinning Newt against the edge of the pool and his own body. Hermann crashed his lips onto Newt’s, greedily sucking at his lips. Newt tasted of chlorine and faintly of alcohol, smelled of cologne, and felt like heaven.

 

Newt, like a reflex, planted his hands on Hermann’s hips and didn’t hesitate to start grinding up against him. Hermann groaned softly when he felt Newt’s erection up against his own cock, already half-hard from the show Newt put on for him.

 

Eventually Newt pulled away, but kept grinding away at Hermann’s hips. Hermann’s lips went directly to Newt’s neck, kissing all over it and down to the colorful images covering his chest. “Dude,” Newt whined, “how long were you standing there for? And— how’d you know I was down here?” He moaned when Hermann’s hands found their way to the front of his body, his fingers rolling around his nipples.

 

“I had an inquiry, so I tried to get your attention. You were absent, so I assumed you’d be someplace like this. Lucky guess.”

 

“You don’t believe in luck, you bastard,” Newt laughed, catching Hermann’s face to kiss down his jaw.

 

Hermann chuckled and slipped his hands into the waistband of Newt’s shorts. “You ought to be quieter if you’re going to pull stunts like this. I heard you the moment I stepped outside.”

 

Newt’s cheeks were already pink enough to hide his new flush of embarrassment, but he made a little bit of a noise somewhere between a strangled groan of defeat and a yelp of arousal at Hermann’s newly placed hands. Hermann licked his lips and pushed his hands further against Newt’s painfully hard member.

 

“Fuck, Herm.” Newt bucked his hips into the touch. “Don’t tease, please, please just give it to me.”

 

Hermann stretched his long fingers and massaged the swollen head of Newt’s dick slowly, much to Newt’s dismay. “I’m going to savor this as long as I can. You’ve _no idea_  how long I’ve thought about doing this.”

 

“Oh, God, you and me both, dude,” Newt exhaled. He was coming apart quickly under Hermann’s touch. Hermann yanked Newt’s shorts down a ways and started to stroke the length of his cock. His wrists were tingling with arousal, his mouth whining like a child.

 

“Newton,” he murmured, “you wanted me, didn’t you?”

 

Newt bucked his hips into Hermann’s hand and let out an exasperated moan. “Of course, why else would I have been saying your name? Come on, d—“ The grip around his dick tightened suddenly. “ _Hermann_.”

 

Hermann’s breathing picked up as he had a more firm grasp on Newt. He pulled him into a rough, sloppy kiss while he picked up the pace and began to properly jerk him off. Both men groaned filthily into the kiss, crashing teeth and wrestling tongues. Newt pressed himself up even further against the edge of the pool and put his hands over Hermann, all over him, anywhere he could touch. His chest was felt so good beneath his fingertips; it was pale and hairless but was topped off perfectly with his nipples, now hard and eager. Newt pinched one of them and Hermann gasped, then moaned, giving Newt the opportunity to push his tongue into Hermann’s mouth.

 

“Herm,” Newt whimpered. “More, please, more.”

 

Hermann jerked him quicker. The feeling of Newt pulsing in his hand, groaning out his name right in front of him, and thrusting into him was enough to send him over his own edge. He wanted so desperately to enjoy every single moment of this he could get. “ _Newton,_ keep begging.”

 

This elicited an even rowdier whine from Newt. He rolled his hips and slumped his head into Hermann’s shoulder, nibbling on his earlobe. “Hermann, fuck, please! Please, I’ll do anything, anything—“ His breath was getting airy, his vision hazy. He felt a familiar twist in his lower abdomen. “Herm, I need it so bad, give me everything you can. Please, fuck me up.”

 

Hermann’s lips tugged upward into a smile. “Good boy,” he cooed, then gasped when Newt’s reaction set in. He let out his loudest moan yet and came over Hermann’s hand and into the pool water. His body shook with pleasure against Hermann, who breathed heavily. “Newton, oh _Newton_.”

 

Newt soon came to and Hermann released him. He smiled a little bit sheepishly when he realized he’d released into a hotel pool, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

 

“Holy shit, Herms,” Newt panted. “Why’d you never offer that sooner?”

 

“You never asked,” Hermann retorted. He ran his hand back through his hair and started off back towards the ladder, but Newt grabbed his hand and pulled him back in for a kiss.

 

“Leaving so soon?” Newt mumbled against his mouth. “C’mon, you can’t walk away from that mind-blowing experience empty handed! Can I repay you?”

 

Hermann looked thoughtful for a moment, then sighed and fell back into Newt. “Please.”

 

Newt smirked. “Get on the ledge.”

 

Hermann obeyed, hoisting himself up out of the water and onto the edge of the pool. He spread his legs apart and Newt swam comfortably in between them. “What have you in mind, darling?”

 

“Shh,” Newt hushed, leaning in to catch the end of his boxers with his teeth. Hermann lifted his hips to help Newt gain access, then his face contorted in pain. Newt pulled his underwear off, exposing his cock to the night air, then noticed his expression. “You okay, Herm?”

 

“My leg,” Hermann whispered. Newt ran his hand over Hermann’s knee and then carefully took his leg and propped it onto his shoulder. He smiled when Hermann gave him a look of gratitude and he started to massage his inner thighs.

 

They sat like that a while. Hermann was sitting back on his hands while Newt kissed and stroked his legs. Hermann closed his eyes and basked in the pleasure, only to be abruptly pulled from it when he felt Newt’s tongue lick up the underside of his length.

 

“Oh,” Hermann groaned. Newt got busy continuing to lick Hermann, eventually stopping to curl his lips around the head of his cock. Newt had one hand on Hermann’s thigh to support the leg on his shoulder, one moving up to cradle his balls. He started to happily take more of Hermann into his mouth and one of Hermann’s hands came flying to grasp Newt’s hair.

 

“My _word_.” Hermann was gasping and panting already, rubbing circles into Newt’s scalp and rolling his hips to egg him on. Newton hummed around the dick in his mouth, sucking as diligently as he could manage. He tasted Hermann leaking into his mouth and he swallowed it with ease.

 

Newt pulled off with a wet sort of pop and Hermann whined, but was then relieved when Newt resumed his work with his hands. “Look at you, Jesus Christ.” Newt licked his lips when he noticed the rivulets of water trailing down Hermann’s stomach and waist. Hermann’s face was flushed completely pink, his chest heaving, his eyes blown and his lips looking sore from Newt’s harsh kissing. “I don’t tell you how hot you are often enough.”

 

“Newton, oh, please—“ Hermann was cut off by an involuntary moan. Newt put his mouth back where the money was and Hermann’s orgasm was almost instantaneous; his warm load burst into Newt’s mouth while Hermann weakly thrust further inside. Newt swallowed it down with ease, greedy for every single bit of Hermann he could possibly get. Hermann rode out his climax nearly shouting a mix between gibberish and Newt’s name— Jesus, he was loud when he wanted to be.

 

Newt eventually pulled off. He still had come down his chin, but he looked up at Hermann and smirk-grinned. Hermann’s eyes were closed, his breath slowly regulating. Their moment of bliss was cut short when a flashlight shined right into Newt’s eyes.

 

“You two!”

 

Hermann’s eyes snapped open. Newt’s closed, and he grimaced.

 

“Shit.”


End file.
